


the dreams you left behind

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia (Fallout), Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, F/F, Far Harbor Settlement (Fallout), Memory Loss, Orgasm Delay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "Have you ever wondered if you could be a synth?"In her line of work, Piper knew all about loaded questions, and that one had more ammunition than thePrydwen.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	the dreams you left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).



The fog thickened as they moved further inland, and beyond the ruined observatory, weighing them down with every breath. It might be sacred to the Children of Atom but radioactive fog just wasn't Piper's idea of a good time, even after fixing the tear in her radiation suit and necking a couple of Rad-Xs. Discovering a secret safe haven for synths out in the boonies had been more what she'd been hoping for, even if Blue  _ had _ insisted on her being "off the clock". It wasn't like she'd planned on broadcasting Acadia's  _ location,  _ but she'd been a little disappointed that she couldn't even interview a couple of the locals - especially the long-lost  _ brother  _ of Diamond City's very own Nick Valentine! That might even have topped  _ The Synthetic Truth  _ or  _ View from the Vault. _

DiMA had certainly had a lot to say to Blue, though Piper could only speculate about how their conversation had gone. She'd been unusually quiet as they left Acadia, and Piper wasn't sure if that made her more curious or worried. She supposed it could be both. Eventually, Blue found her voice again, muffled as it was by her gas mask. 

"Have you ever wondered if you could be a synth?" In her line of work, Piper knew all about loaded questions, and that one had more ammunition than the Prydwen. 

"Did DiMA say something?" Blue snorted, or at least that's what it sounded like through the mask. 

"Huh, nothing gets past you, does it?"

"What can I say, Blue? You've  _ met _ me, right?" She stepped closer, clumsily taking her hand through the thick, protective gloves they were both wearing. She couldn't feel Blue's fingers - she could barely feel her  _ own  _ \- but it was the gesture itself that mattered. "I'm here, if you need me." She saw, rather than felt, Blue squeeze her hand.

"Thanks."

It wasn't until they were back in Far Harbor, with a couple of Dirty Wastelanders to loosen her tongue, that she brought it up again - not directly, but Piper always had been good at reading between the lines.

"I don't remember anything," Blue said, raking her fingers through her bubblegum pink hair, or what was left of it, "from  _ before.  _ I don't remember my graduation, or my wedding. I don't remember  _ giving birth." _ The calloused hand still resting on the driftwood 'table' curled back into a fist. "I hadn't even thought about it before, but how do you  _ forget _ something like that?" 

"Trauma can do that," Piper said gently. She'd seen it before. She'd even experienced it herself on occasion, like when the caravan cartel tried to take her out. The moonshine might have purged the poison but, for all her outward bravado, it could never drown her fears. And Blue...well, she'd really been through some shit. "Do you remember the story I told you about the Children of Atom?"  _ Real smooth,  _ Piper chastised herself, almost immediately regretting her wording. If only she had some kind of superpower that enabled her to leap back in time and edit the  _ spoken _ word...actually no, that would present all sorts of logistical and ethical problems that she'd really rather not have to deal with. Blue frowned as if she were being tested, fingers drumming impatiently against the half-rotten wood.

"The...incident with the irradiated drinking water, right?" 

"Yeah, that one. I know I kinda...bigged it up, talking about that ridiculous phony vision I came up with, but, well, I was scared, Blue. I could have died, and Nat wouldn't even have known what happened to me. I kept forgetting stuff for a while after that, too. I just couldn't concentrate, I guess." Blue remained silent, staring at the grease stains on her glass. "It fucks you up. But you and me, for whatever reason...we keep doing it." Piper's hands trembled as she tried to light her cigarette.

"Here, let me." Blue reached over with a steady hand to ignite her lighter. "Maybe we should find some other way to get the adrenaline pumping." She paused, deep in thought "Do synths  _ have  _ adrenaline?" Piper couldn't help it. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, all the way to the room they were renting above the Last Plank. 

Blue started soft and teasing, the tip of her tongue barely grazing Piper's clit, but they were both just too damn impatient. Piper clutched at the sheets with one hand, and grabbed a fistful of pink hair with the other as she clenched her thighs to keep Blue exactly where she wanted her. She gasped, arching her back when she felt Blue's fingers slide inside her, and... _ fuck,  _ she was so,  _ so _ close. 

"You're doing great, Blue," Piper said, releasing the tight grip she'd had on her hair so that she could stroke it instead,  _ "so  _ good." It was hearing her unzip her own pants that finally tipped Piper over the edge, and she came with a drawn out moan, gently bumping Blue's nose with an involuntary jerk of her hips. 

"Come here." If she'd regained feeling in her legs, she'd have wrapped them around Blue to bring her closer, but her thighs were still trembling. It really had been too long. But without a steady supply of Rad-X, Rad-Aways, and various other meds and chems (if one was so inclined), sex while travelling across the Commonwealth was generally about as safe as fighting a Deathclaw, because at least then you could suit up. Plus, no guarantee a Deathclaw, raiders, or a pack of feral ghouls wouldn't come barging into your camp while you were in the middle of fucking, and then you'd have that to deal with, without your armor. Not that Piper had any personal experience with that. _Definitely_ not. Luckily for them, Far Harbor was pretty safe, as settlements went.

She flattened her tongue against Blue's clit, revelling in the breathy moans escaping her lips as she rocked her hips, helping Piper find the right angle. Given how pent up she already was, she had to be close, but Piper wanted to keep going, varying the pressure and curling her tongue into different shapes until she was reminded of what made Blue tick. It wasn't long before she was whimpering Piper's name, over and over, desperately grinding against her mouth until Piper clamped her hands down firmly on Blue's thighs. 

"Not yet," Piper murmured into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, pressing her lips against Blue's sensitive skin. After all, they had all night, and Piper Wright was no hack. She was happy to get a little creative to draw this out, because for the first time in months, she felt  _ alive.  _


End file.
